Porque el Orgullo no lo es Todo
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Abrió con pensar sus ojos visualizando todo lo que le rodeaba, pudo ver a su derecha a su amiga de la infancia, Sakura.


Porque el Orgullo no lo es Todo

Se lo había recalcado infinitas veces desde que se enteró, debía de buscar algún pasatiempo en el cual perder su tiempo y olvidar todo. Nunca imaginó que su amiga de la infancia triunfaría en el mundo de la moda, sí, actualmente era una de las diseñadoras más famosas del País del Fuego. Aún recordaba aquella versión infantil de ella, esa chica que estaba completamente enamorada de él y simplemente despreció.

No podía demostrarlo pero, se había vuelto dependiente de su presencia, por más que la ignorara o despreciara, él lo hacía para mantenerla atrás de él, no se había dado cuenta de que queriendo hacer a las personas dependiente de él simplemente se hacía dependiente de ellas.

Su mejor amigo, aquel rubio que fue su rival por mucho tiempo en la Institución, ése del que todo el mundo se reía por su payasadas, la única persona en la que pudo confiar así fuera un poco. Actualmente era el Gobernador de la ciudad de Konoha, cumplió su deseo, además, se había casado con Hinata, le pareció una sorpresa cuando lo supo pero no pudo negar que se veían muy bien juntos.

Y aquí estaba él, era presidente de una gran empresa pero, a diferencia de sus amigos, no se sentía nada feliz con su trabajo, es más, lo odiaba. Supo por medio del periódico que su hermano Itachi había muerto, según los medios, padecía de una enfermedad y esta terminó con su vida.

—Señor Sasuke, tiene visita —informó una linda chica, su cabello era largo y de color caramelo, sus ojos eran de un verde manzana y muy profundos; era su secretaria. Cuando se volvió presidente notó algo que siempre se cuestionó, todo líder de empresa tiene una linda secretaria, ¿por qué? Parece que es un requisito al contratarlas.

—Hazla pasar —ordenó con su típica seriedad. No tenía ni idea de quien se trataría pero de algo estaba seguro, había interrumpido su pensamiento en momento completamente importantes.

Se cuestionaba infinitas veces si sus decisiones habían sido las correctas. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Naruto, lo extrañaba en gran manera aunque no lo demostrara, las peleas que tenían le parecían muy divertidas, le ayudaba a olvidar.

En cambio Sakura, sí, ella, su amiga; poco sabía de ella aunque se mantuvieran en contacto cada dos meses, tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para tener noticias sobre ella. Se habían vuelto muy lejanos y, al parecer, ella ya no sentía nada por él.

—Sasuke-Kun, ha pasado un tiempo —dijo una dulce voz que el chico conocía perfectamente. Notó aquella cabellera rosa única en una sola chica, o mejor dicho, solo conocía a una chica que la tuviera.

Se asombró en gran manera al ver a su amiga, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, se veía muy linda en ese vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. No lo demostró como es típico en él pero, se alegró.

—Sakura, sí, mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó mientras miraba a la chica. La inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, había cambiado, y mucho.

—Bueno… —pausó un momento mientras pensaba sus palabras, no quería cometer errores frente al genio Uchiha, lo recordaba muy bien así que mejor no arriesgarse—. Resulta que el día de mañana habrá un desfile de modas aquí, muchos de mis modelos más nuevos serán expuesto y pensaba en invitarte —concluyó un poco nerviosa. No sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba y eso la ponía algo mal.

—Está bien —aceptó la invitación. No sabía que era lo que hacía, las palabras habían salido así por así de su boca. Pensó en negar la invitación pero ya su amiga estaba lo suficientemente contenta, era tarde, no podía hacer nada.

—¡Bien! —chilló de alegría al momento que dejaba la invitación en el escritorio de su compañero. Estaba feliz, no porque se tratara de él, era porque había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con sus amigos, extrañaba en gran manera los viejos tiempos—. Naruto también estará presente y, obviamente, Hinata —informó mientras salía de la oficina dejando a un Sasuke confundido.

—Así que también estará el dobe —murmuró para si mismo al momento que pensaba, nuevamente, como se encontraba antes de la interrupción de su amiga.

El día pasó increíblemente rápido y, aún así, no lo creía. Se encontraba ahí, estaba seguro, estaba en ese desfile de moda, cuando llegó lo único que pensó fue _No debí aceptar la invitación_ pero, ya era tarde, no podía devolver el tiempo.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía un puesto guardado simplemente para él, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al lugar y tomo asiento. Se distrajo un poco mientras veía todos los adornos del lugar, le parecían algo exagerados para un simple desfile.

—¡Sasuke-Teme! ¡Tanto tiempo! —gritó un rubio hiperactivo al momento que se sentaba a la izquierda del nombrado. Se encontraba completamente alegre al ver a su amigo, claro, el tiempo sin saber de él era demasiado.

—Buenas, Sasuke-Kun —saludó Hinata con su cortesía de siempre. Pudo notar que el Uchiha no se sentía nada bien por las expresiones que tenía más prefirió no preguntar, después de todo, no se conocían mucho.

—Hola dobe, buenas, Hinata —dijo al fin y al cabo, sabe que es serio pero no un irrespetuosos y menos ante una chica. Se encontraba algo cansado, no sabía por qué pero de algo estaba seguro, no durmió nada bien.

Mientras su amigo hablaba de que tan genial era y lo famoso que era él simplemente lo ignoró. Su cabeza no daba para pensar algo, sentía que lo habían drogado o algo parecido, obviamente no, simplemente estaba imaginando cosas.

Mientras corrían las horas en aquel lugar visualizaba a todas esas jovencitas que salían a la pasarela, le parecía sorprendente lo delgadas que eran, parecían esqueletos, o eso pensaba él. No puso mucho cuidado sobre lo que llevaban puesto, su mente no podía pensar claramente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, todas revueltas, sentía que le daría un desmayo, y así fue, se desmayó.

— —

Abrió con pensar sus ojos visualizando todo lo que le rodeaba, pudo ver a su derecha a su amiga de la infancia, Sakura, se encontraba preocupada o eso reflejaba su mirada; a su izquierda estaba Naruto acompañado de Hinata, igualmente se encontraban preocupados, no sabía la razón pero, tenía que ver con él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se encontraba un poco mareado cosa que evitó su movimiento. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y un cansancio extremo en todo su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-Kun, no te esfuerces mucho por favor —pidió Sakura mientras miraba a su compañero, se encontraba totalmente preocupada por su estado físico.

—¡Sasuke-Teme! Haber si pones más cuidado con lo que pasa contigo. ¡Unas vacaciones no te andarían nada mal! —gritó animado Naruto mientras reía de su amigo. Se había sorprendido cuando el doctor dijo lo que tenía Sasuke pero igual pensó que se lo tenía bien merecido por no mantenerse en contacto con ellos y por ser un terco.

—N-Naruto-Kun, es mejor que salgamos, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras señalaba a Sasuke y Sakura, los dos chicos no se habían fijado de lo que hacía Hinata pero motivaron a la idea de que Naruto se fuera.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó con algo de arrogancia, no podía decir que no si Hinata se lo pedía así; agarró a la chica de la mano para así dejar solos al Uchiha y a la Haruno.

En la habitación se creó un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento. Se sentían algo incómodos quedando solos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahí estaban y ahí se quedaban.

El Uchiha pensaba en crear algún tema de conversación, tenían tiempo que no hablaban lo suficientemente bien, no sabía nada de su vida y nuevamente vino a su mente aquella frase a la que él temía en lo más profundo de su corazón, _¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?._

—Oye, Sasuke-Kun, deberías de cuidar más de ti mismo —rompió el silencio Sakura con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha ante su propuesta—. El doctor dijo que tienes exceso de cansancio y por eso te has desmayado hoy —prosiguió la chica explicando lo que le habían dicho—, debes de tomarte un descanso —concluyó.

—Así que fue eso —dijo como pudo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien producto del cansancio acumulado—. Sakura, desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar… —prosiguió el Uchiha, pensó un momento en lo que diría, no estaba totalmente seguro si preguntar, su orgullo se iría al desagüe.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, tanto de su infancia como de la secundaria. Recordó la vez que Sakura se enojó con él por irse de la ciudad, también pasó por su mente cuando Naruto y ella se escaparon de casa para buscarlo a él, por él.

Se decidió al momento, no le importaba su orgullo, ya estaba cansado, todo lo que quería lo perdía; su familia, sus amigos, todo. Esta vez no dejaría que volviera a pasar, no aguantaría más el pasar por lo mismo.

—¿Aún sientes algo por mí? —preguntó directamente. Esa pregunta había vagado su mente desde que la chica se hizo famosa, no había tenido el valor de preguntarle o, mejor dicho, su orgullo le evitaba preguntar.

Notó que las mejillas de la chica se encendieron en un color carmín ante su pregunta, en cierta manera eso le hacía feliz, era el único que podía ponerla así, lo sabía. Sakura por su lado estaba nerviosa, no sabía que responderle, conocía al chico muy bien y esas preguntas no eran de venir de él, pensó en todo lo que había pasado y lo recordó, sí, la última vez que pensó en Sasuke de esa forma.

—Sí, Sasuke-Kun, ¿crees que te podría olvidar tan fácilmente? —preguntó con una sonrisa dedica para él. Lo amaba, aún lo amaba, para ella el solo verlo era suficiente, por eso le había llevado la entrada personalmente.

La chica aún lo recordaba, ese día fue uno de los que más le hizo sufrir, el día en que se despidió de Sasuke. La habían descubierto como una gran diseñadora y, como tal, le propusieron viajar para que su carrera creciera en gran manera, no podía negarse, era su sueño, aceptó, simplemente eso.

Al momento de despedirse de sus amigos no pudo evitar llorar, los extrañaría más que a cualquier otra persona, pero él era diferente, lo amaba y para ella sería el único motivo por el cual regresar. Se lo juró así misma, algún día regresaría.

Mientras pensaba en ese recuerdo nostálgico pudo ver en la cara del Uchiha una pequeña sonrisa mientras él dormía, se encontraba cansado. Sakura simplemente sonrío mientras una pequeña lucecita de esperanza se encendía en su corazón.


End file.
